Unreal World2
by Doug2
Summary: The Charmed Ones again visit the set of Charmed to help out Shannen, Holly and Alyssa. Please review.


**Alyssa Milano was up to her elbows in deep dark humus planting a****new azalea in Holly Combs' garden.**

**"Now you'll do fine replacing that one that died. It just didn't get enough water," Alyssa said to the latest edition to the garden. After patting down the last of the new dirt, she stood up and wiped some sweat from her brow shielding her eyes from the late afternoon sun. A crackling sound came from behind her and she spun around thinking a power line had come down.**

**In the middle of the air a swirling mass appeared and through it stepped a large grayish beast with horns wearing a bearskin draped ****over his shoulder. ****He growled in a deep booming voice, "To cleanse our world of the Charmed Ones, you must die!" Raising his hand he pointed at Alyssa and a lighting bolt hit the ground in front of Alyssa knocking her down.**

**"Oh, God! Not again!" she screamed as she grabbed for her purse.**

**The monster stepped toward her and threw another lightning bolt at her as she rolled under a bush. Alyssa found what she was looking for, a small flat round medallion. Standing up, she lowered her head, concentrated on the monster sending it flying backwards.**

**Angrily he hissed, "No, you are not one of the Charmed Ones!"**

**A shovel and rake came flying after him as the vortex reformed and he ****made a hasty retreat.**

**"We will be back!" he growled as he disappeared.**

**"Whew!" Alyssa sat on the ground and held her head exhausted as Holly Marie Combs came up with a cool drink.**

**"What's all the commotion?" she asked.**

**"A visitor!" Alyssa said weakly.**

**"Robber, poacher, avid fan? What?" said Holly as she whipped out her cell phone.**

**"No! More like a demon or something. We're back in the evil fighting business!" said Alyssa dog-tired and disgusted.**

**"Something new is coming after us? Great. That's nothing we can talk to the police about!" Holly said putting her phone away.**

**Suddenly several bright flashes occurred behind Holly.**

**"Here they come again!" said Alyssa holding on tight to her medallion.**

**The flashes ceased and there stood Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell ****looking almost like photocopies of Alyssa, Holly and their co-star ****Shannen Doherty.**

**"Hi, Alyssa. We're back!" chimed up Phoebe.**

**"Thank God! Some kind of demon or warlock just tried to send me to that ****actor's home in the sky." said Alyssa smiling at the Charmed Ones. They both came over and hugged each of them.**

**"Ummm. Hiya, Holly. Nice to see "ME" again," quipped Piper hugging Holly.**

**"Thought we'd never see our doubles again after we accidentally exchanged places. But it's still good to see our friends again," admitted Holly.**

**"I assume that lightning bolt thrower is the reason you came," Alyssa ****said straightening her hair after the aborted attack.**

**"Yep. The last premonition I had was each of you being attacked and killed, which somehow eliminated us. Though Alyssa you seemed to have ****taken VERY good care of yourself by the looks of things, remarked Phoebe surveying the damage.**

**"Only thanks to Leo. He gave me a medallion that I haven't used since ****our last adventure together," Alyssa said holding up her lucky trinket.**

**"Good old Leo," remarked Piper sighing.**

**"Now why are we getting targeted all of a sudden?" asked Holly.**

**"Just a new netherworld plot. A coven of warlocks called the Gothic ****Ghouls decided you'd make easier targets than us. And we're here to prevent them and save our otherly world counterparts," said Prue.**

**"Horns, gray skin, wearing fur?" asked Alyssa.**

**"That's them. AND we best stick together until they can be vanquished. ****Can we get Shannen here?" asked Phoebe.**

**"It's late and we'll all be back together tomorrow at the studio. I ****don't think Shannen wants to be bothered tonight, Phoebe." Holly said with a little grin.**

**"OK," sighed Piper wishing she were in a similar romantic situation.**

**"Tonight we'll all bunk here. Tomorrow you guys will have to explain everything to 'the other Prue,'" said Holly ushering everyone toward her house.**

**"And we're all heading back to the glamour and lights of Hollywood!" ****said a very happy and excited Phoebe.**

**The next morning the studio limo pulled up to stage 10 at Warner Brothers Studio with Holly, Alyssa and the Halliwell's inside.**

**"Remember ladies, you are celebrity look-alikes that are here at our ****invitation to study us. OK?" Alyssa reminded them.**

**"Right!" agreed Prue.**

**"You bet!" said Piper.**

**"Hey, we've done it before!" said Holly still happy as a clam.**

**On the set Shannen was looking over her lines and looked up to see Prue approaching**

**"Well. I'll be damned. Hello there. You're about the last person I'd ****thought I'd see again. Except in the mirror of course. How are you ****doing Prue?" asked Shannen breaking into a big grin.**

**"Oh just fine. Busy as ever chasing demons and the perfect photo. ****And you, 'Prue'?" she replied.**

**"Third season and we're doing great. I'll have to show you some of my work. I shoot pictures too. Now what are you doing here?" asked the actor.**

**"Let's talk in private about that," Suggested Prue quietly.**

**"Oh Shannnen. Shannen?" asked the assistance director. "Good lord, you're twins!"**

**"Over here!" said Shannen pointing to herself. "And there are a lot ****of differences between me and my double here. Right?"**

**"Oh, yea. Right. I just had to look closer. Anyway you're needed first for a blue screen shot before we rehearse the attic scene," he said not still starring a bit at the real Prue.**

**"Be there in a minute." Called out Shannen.**

**"It suffices to say we best stick together for a while," said Prue as they headed off together.**

**Over in makeup, the other four musketeers were chatting.**

**"When you first came with your look alike friends I saw some differences, but with your make-up on, you're closer than twins," ****said one of the makeup artists.**

**"Hey, I always wanted to look like my favorite actor and now I am ****being her. And I can call her my friend. That's the greatest thrill," ****said Pheebs smiling at Alyssa in the makeup chair.**

**"So you want to see how we make a television show?" asked Alyssa. "Come with us!"**

**"After you," called out Piper. "I never wear that much make-up!" she whispered to Phoebe.**

**"What I can I say? Poor Holly needs it, I guess!" replied Phoebe.**

**Walking onto the set Piper bumps into a familiar face. "Oh, LEO!" ****she cries out.**

**"Holly?" asked Brian Krause recovering from their encounter.**

**"No, Patty. I'm just watching Holly today learning to be like her ****character. I'm a celebrity double ganger," explained Piper still jumpy.**

**"You mean celebrity double?" chuckled Brian. "Don't get me wrong, you are perfect down to the last freckle. What else do you need to know?"**

**"Oh how to walk, talk and panic. You know, those PIPER THINGS!" said Holly now missing her sweetie.**

**"Good luck. I have a scene to do. See you around," Brian said waving to her.**

**"Yeeaaa!" sighed Piper.**

**"Married with children," Alyssa whispered to her. "Be happy. You have the real thing, Piper."**

**"Oh, yea. I almost forget," replied Piper.**

**Most of the filming during the morning went well. They spent time going through scenes at the studio Halliwell Manor. Opening scenes and scenes ****that brought the plot together. The Halliwell's had trouble watching the actors because they were the talk of the studio. No one had seen ****such perfect duplicates before. What everyone didn't know was that they ****were the originals.**

**"You know if we couldn't duplicate Shannen, Holly and Alyssa so well ****using green screens and computer trickery, we'd could write a whole episode for you guys," said one of the writers.**

**"Really? Us on TV?" exclaimed Phoebe lighting up like a firefly.**

**"Oh, I don't know. We'd have a hard time acting next to those wonderful women," said Piper shaking her head.**

**"We could have you as their evil twins or clones made up magically ****by some vengeful warlock," the writer began to muse.**

**"I'm sorry, but we'll probably be busy by then. You know, touring the world. OUR WORLD!" said Prue more to her sister than the writer.**

**"Pity. But if you change your mine, here's my card," he said walking away and shaking his head.**

**"Did we get just offered a job?" asked Pheebs looking at this card.**

**"In a world we aren't supposed to be in, in a place where our kind doesn't exist, watching women who have to save so we can go back to our world. I don't think so," said Prue wondering about her star struck younger sister.**

**"That's a lot of restrictions. Void were prohibited by law. Not valid in all realities. Subject to change without notice," quipped Phoebe ****acknowledging her sister's logic.**

**The six of them had lunch in a small conference room so they could talk.**

**"No premonitions yet about another attack, though I don't think they'll wait long," said Phoebe digging into her sandwich.**

**"And they won't do it with lots of people around," thought Shannen.**

**"Hopefully, but you never know. Maybe a large accident killing all of us would be there plan," remarked Holly hoping her instincts were wrong.**

**"Just as long we all stick together," stated Prue, "We can mutually define each other."**

**The door opened up and a handsome young man strolled in and kissed Piper. "Hello, beautiful!"**

**"Ah, hello yourself!" said a startled Piper whipping her head around.**

**"Michael!" screamed Holly standing up and knocking over her chair.**

**"Ah, hello? Holly? Holly?" Michael exclaimed backing off from the ladies.**

**"I.. I am.. Oh, forget it. Patty looks a little like me," said Holly coming over to kiss HER boyfriend. "Michael, meet Patty, Jayne and ****Maria, our celebrity doubles."**

**Michael exclaimed, "Wow. Patty, you look great clear down to the smooth patch on the back of Holly's neck. I just don't believe you're not two long lost.."**

**"TWINS? I have heard that about twelve times today. Great!" said ****Piper who was getting VERY tried of the comparisons.**

**"And you sound more like the real Piper," replied Michael still staring.**

**"And that's what we are trying to do here," said Piper much calmer.**

**"Michael, why don't we go for a short walk!" suggested Holly taking Michael's hand.**

**"Just to talk?" he asked slyly.**

**"Especially to talk!" said Holly.**

**"Now I've done it. Nice to meet you all. Bye, Patty!" said Michael practically being dragged out by Holly.**

**"Nice guy," said Pheebs.**

**"He just gets flustered at times and Holly is a little overprotective, but they're getting along fine," said Alyssa finishing her lunch.**

**"Hey, we get the same way when there are too many demons around. Plays havoc with your love life," admitted Pheebs shaking her head.**

**"Try fifteen hour days filming a show. You just have to find the right guy," said Shannen.**

**"Yea, try to find one that is interested in a meaningful and committed relationship with a nice young photographer who happens to battle things from hell!" said Prue sarcastically.**

**"Talk to Buffy!" Shannen and Alyssa said simultaneously as everyone broke out in laughter.**

**Knock-knock. "Hello," cried out the assistant producer. "I have an interesting proposal. Since you ladies aren't available for some future episode? Care to fell in for one scene today? If its all right with our stars?"**

**"No problem," said Shannen.**

**"Sure. I could use a break," said Alyssa.**

**"What the job, chief?" asked Piper.**

**"We're thinking of shooting one scene using the reflection in the hall mirror. Your doubles could perform all the actions and Alyssa, Holly and Shannen could do the lines from off camera. You guys will need the costumes, make up and blocking for scene just like the real thing," the assistant director said.**

**"Sounds like fun," said Prue.**

**"Absolutely!" agreed Phoebe.**

**Much later in outfits that matched clothes that they had at home on a set that mirrored their real home, Prue, Phoebe and Piper stood at the top of the stairs ready for their scene.**

**"If this wasn't so fake, it would seem so real," said Piper.**

**"You mean surreal," corrected Prue.**

**"Ya, like Salvador Dali, melted clocks and all. We're waiting in the rafters of this warehouse waiting to descend into our own living room. ****This is enough to give even a psychiatrist nightmares," warned Phoebe.**

**"Are you ready doubles?" the director called up to the Charmed Ones.**

**"AOK," called down Phoebe.**

**"Light, camera, action," he called out.**

**"Oh, I love the sound of that!" said Phoebe grinning like a Cheshire cat.**

**The real Halliwell's came down the steps talking to one another. They stopped in the middle of the room generally arguing with each other ****and headed out the front door rapidly.**

**"Cut, fine ladies. Let's do it at a couple of different speeds. Resume ****your places," said the director.**

**That night the six witches and witch want-a-bees sat around Holly's living room talking about life, love and Wicca.**

**"So how are the big TV stars liking their new careers?" ask Alyssa.**

**"No big deal. We were just your stunt witches for one scene," said Holly. "I feel like a stunt man without all those bumps and bruises."**

**"And the fans will never know they saw the real witches," giggled Alyssa.**

**"We're on your opening episode there out in from of the Manor. That was when we appeared the first time," Phoebe reminding everyone.**

**"And you almost got us fired?" said Shannen coyly eyeing the Halliwell's.**

**"Sorry. We were just perplexed and not use to this interdimensional jumping yet," said Piper moving her hand around to emphasize her point.**

**"Now you're used to it?" asked Prue starring at her sister.**

**"Well, maybe not. Give us time. We have to master a lot of witchy skills as the Charmed Ones," said Phoebe shrugging her shoulders.**

**"So what was your worst adventure?" asked Holly.**

**"Easy. Having to face the demon of fear. Imagine going up against your worst nightmares!" said Piper.**

**"I remember that episode. It was so scary when I watched the final cut," said Holly shaking just a bit.**

**"Well, I would have to say it was letting Piper go when she had arroyal fever. We have seen each through many attacks, but we knew this might be it for Piper," said Phoebe.**

**"Definitely the same for me," said Prue quietly.**

**"Hey, it wasn't any picnic for me either," said Piper looking at both sisters.**

**"Lots of effects I that episode. It was definitely a two-hankie show. One of the fan's favorites," said Holly.**

**"Like this is totally weird. For you three it was a tragic piece of your life and for us it was almost just another episode. Lord, life for us is so much easier," sighed Alyssa.**

**"So do you feel much more powerful over others since you're really witches. More powerful than us plain mortals?" asked Shannen cocking her head to one side.**

**"That's a good question. We never consider ourselves immortals because we still are as vulnerable as you are. And the powers just become second nature to us after awhile," explained Phoebe. "Most of the time we're still just the neighbors next door."**

**"Only when we're in danger does it really cause our blood to pump and ****make us aware of them. Of course that's what all these evil thingies want form us. Our powers," explained Prue. "And because of the consequences, our lives really haven't changed that much."**

**"Maybe yours hasn't, big sister!" retorted Piper looking strangely at Prue.**

**"And what about your love lives?" asked Holly smiling.**

**"Not so good. We go through so many men. It's so hard to keep our minds on them. And since any of them could be a warlock..well," said Pheebs ****shrugging.**

**"I'm just being more selective. I have to know them better now. I'd never fall for someone like Roger at this point in my life. Of course ****Piper is all set," kidded Prue smiling at her middle sister.**

**"Well, see. Nothing is in concrete, though it sure would nice to be. At least Leo and I understand each other's problems about these supernatural things. Hey, the future is what we make it. I saw one, but that may not be the true path," said Piper.**

**"I sure hope I'm not burned at the stake. We leaned that lesson not to ****misuse our powers. Didn't we?" asked Phoebe.**

**"Yes," said Prue.**

**"I guess so," replied Piper. "And I met about Leo and I being married, silly." Piper elbowed Phoebe teasing her.**

**"The same is true with us. Even with all the fame we have to learn to ****use it wisely. Some of these young stars get too lost in the money and ****prestige that comes with notoriety," said Shannen.**

**"So we have to find time for ourselves so we're not lost," continued ****Holly.**

**"And we try to use our notoriety to help others," said Alyssa.**

**"Like that animal shelter thingy I step in for you," chimed in Phoebe ****giving an "I got it." look.**

**"Exactly! Fame and fortune has its responsibilities," said Alyssa.**

**"Just like with our witchcraft. We're not that much different. I never thought of it like that," said Piper turning to Alyssa.**

**"Just wish that our demon problems would HELP pay the bills. DO you ****know how much we spent on new windows alone?" asked Phoebe.**

**"I'm sure our prop fellows could venture a guess," remarked Holly chuckling a bit.**

**Phoebe felt a sharp pain and then leaned over experiencing a painful premonition. Alyssa leaned forward watching her with fascination.**

**"So that's what happened to Pheebs," she thought.**

**"Hey, Pheebs, what is it?" asked Piper holding onto to her sister tightly.**

**"Warlocks. The Gothic Ghouls. Six of them are coming NOW!" said Pheebs ****almost hyperventilating.**

**Piper and Prue stood up as did Alyssa surrounding Pheebs, Shannen and ****Holly.**

**"Ah, Alyssa. What are you doing?" asked Piper unsure of her friend's actions.**

**"I can take care of myself," replied Alyssa holding on tight to her ****little medallion.**

**"Just be careful," warned Prue, as the living room got chilly very quickly.**

**Vortexes opened to Prue's right and left and gray horned warlocks ****flew from them. One circled overhead while the other started hurling lighting at Shannen. Piper froze the lighting. Shannen stepped out of the way. Warlock number one swooped down on Phoebe who kicked him from the defensive circle. The first demon grabbed Holly and Alyssa sent him flying into the first warlock. Prue made the fireplace poker fly at the first warlock he tried to continue his assault dying in the process. Four more warlocks entered above the defensive circle.**

**"Oh God!" cried Holly looking up at the horrid beasts.**

**"The ones in the middle," growled the second warlock.**

**They all charged the women throwing lightning bolts and cold blasts ****when Piper screamed, "Enough!" Whoosh! The room froze solid.**

**"Whew! I don't think we could have taken all five at once, though Alyssa could really kick butt," said Phoebe.**

**"Isn't that you're department?" quipped Piper cutely.**

**"She does do a good impression of me," replied Phoebe in a baby voice.**

**"Hey guys. Let's get rid of these warlocks! We came a long way to do this!" said Prue anxiously.**

**Phoebe pulled out a page from the Book of Shadows. "One vanquishing spell good for all ghouls, gray or not."**

**The ladies recited, "Banish these sprits, warlocks and ghouls, transport them to, hell's fiery pools."**

**The air got cold again as the form of each of the ghouls became indistinct and disintegrated into a slimy gray goop. The psychic Phoebe could hear a slight demonic moaning across the cosmic mental pathways.**

**"Boy, they sure didn't like that! Such language!" quipped Phoebe ****smiling at their victory.**

**"Let's hope this is the last hop across dimensions we'll have to do." ****said Piper. "These ladies are very nice, but we have lots of other jobs in our neck of the woods."**

**"Like Leo?" smiled Prue.**

**"Yes, and P3, your magazine, Pheebs schooling. Vanquishing demons is a big enough drain on our busy schedules. They have enough trouble managing their time, too," said Piper pointing got Shannen, Holly and Alyssa.**

**"Uh, Piper?" asked Phoebe also motioning to the same frozen people.**

**"Sorry," replied Piper. Whoosh!**

**"Lord, what happened?" asked Alyssa looking confused.**

**"Charmed Ones, 5, Warlocks 0. We vanquished their butts!" explained the smiling Phoebe.**

**"Yeech. What is that? I can just imagine. Definitely time to redecorate. And like now!" said Holly looking at all the mess from the battle and the warlock remains**

**"Our demons usually just vanish. No mess, no fuss," said Shannen trying not to look at the warlock goop.**

**"Sorry, about the room, Holly," said Piper taking her hand.**

**"Wweell! It's beats being toast. Thanks for your help, Piper. And you two gals too," said Holly hugging each of them.**

**"Same goes for us," said Shannen with Alyssa agreeing.**

**"I guess you guys have to go now," said Alyssa sadly.**

**"We all have our jobs to do," remarked Prue.**

**"Could you just drop a us a message from time to time across what ever it is you have to come through," Holly said to Piper.**

**"Sure. If I can, I will," said Holly. "Definitely."**

**"I think something can be arranged. Well, bye Guys," said Phoebe sadly. "It's been a blast!"**

**"So long," said Prue. "That care of yourselves. May you find happiness!"**

**Piper just waved with a tear in her eye as they slowly vanished.**

**"Well, that quite another adventure.." said Holly.**

**".. that we can't tell anyone," continued Alyssa as she shrugged. "Oh, well."**

**"But we'll always have our own little secrets, just like Prue, Piper and Phoebe," said Shannen. "Hit the sack. Wake up call comes early, gals!"**

**"Yep," thought Alyssa as she headed to bed, "Thanks, Charmed Ones."**


End file.
